


Disassociating As OF Late

by RedactedReader



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU to season 3 after Crossroads of destiny, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedReader/pseuds/RedactedReader
Summary: Zuko looked away from her, sighing heavily. “If I knew what was wrong, I’d tell you. I just… Something feels wrong.”“Wrong?”“Wrong. Like all of this… all of its a lie.”“What is all of this?”“All of it. Being here. Being home. It feels like something is wrong with it. And I know I shouldn’t be questioning it. I should be thankful to be home… but it seems like a mistake.” The pain was in his skull again. He pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead, blinking away the pain as flashes of green and blue tried to cross his mind.Mai’s smaller hand wrapped round his. Her thin, long fingers intertwined with his as she held them softly. “You’re where you belong. This is not a mistake. Believe me Zuko, this is where you are meant to be.”---Zuko returned to the Fire Nation, hailed as a hero during the fall of Ba Sing Se. He didn't feel like a hero. And he didn't feel like any of this was right.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo: Brainwashing
> 
> This has been so difficult to post. It has been broken into two separate chapters as I am apparently right over the character cut off limit. I did all the work to put italics on here and not a single one went through, just messed up the character account greatly. I will never understand why I can't make it work.

He had forgotten how vibrant the Fire Nation capital really was. It was warm, almost sufficiently so. The sharp breeze smelled of ocean spray and sweet sticky fruit. Everyone smiled, bowing to him respectfully as if the last few years meant nothing. Servants offered to help him dress, help him wash his hair, help him with any minor want or need. They treated him like royalty. Like the Crown Prince he was. It felt wrong. Fake in a way that he couldn’t place. Like there was a lie woven into each of their smiles. A joke that everyone was in on but him.

“Stop thinking. I can see the wrinkles in your forehead. If you’re not careful, they’ll be there permanently. And you really don’t need anything else going on with your face.” Azula’s sickly sweet tone sent a shiver down his spine. He blinked, seeming to come back to the world. Azula stood before him, her expression tight. 

Zuko looked around, finding himself standing in the courtyard. The family on turtleducks in the pond were quaking at him rather indignantly. He realized he’d been holding a bundle of grapes in his hand. He tossed the fruit to the little birds who were all too happy to enjoy the gift. “Wasn’t I just...” 

“For Spirits sake, you dolt.” Azula reached out, tapping him on his forehead. “Get your head on straight. We do not have time for this. Father has placed this responsibility on us. If you screw this up...” 

Zuko narrowed his gaze, trying to piece together what she was talking about. In the back of his mind, he slowly brought forward the memory of that morning. Of father calling them to breakfast that morning, informing them of a visiting governor from one of the older colonies, and their responsibility to entertain and accommodate the man’s children. Afterwards, Azula had snarked how she’d gone from conquering cities to babysitting children. Zuko had just been thankful to be included in his father’s plans. 

A quack under his foot brought his focus down. One of the babies had wandered off, nuzzling against Zuko’s shoe. He bent down, picking the ball of fluff up. The creature had nuzzled against his hand, chirping contently. Zuko took a finger, running it along the puff of feathers. The turtleduck closed it eyes, safe and content within his warm hand. Zuko envied that. He envied the little creatures sense of safety. 

“Quit playing with the stupid bird.” Azula scooped the creature from his hand. She walked over, setting the chirping bird by the edge of the pond. The mother turtleduck swarmed her offspring quickly, quacking loudly at Azula as it nudged its child back into the pond with the others. Azula turned back around, offering Zuko a frown. “The Governor arrived a short while ago. You need to come with me so we can greet the little shits he’s brought. Let’s go, dumb-dumb.”

Zuko followed in step behind her. She was talking, going on about how irriating it was that Mai and Ty Lee had scheduled the spa trip for today and that she had half a mind to ditch Zuko with the brats and go off to meet with them. “The true insult, that I am missing a manicure all because I cannot trust you to do this on your own. I give all I have and I only suffer in return.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes, his gaze shifting to a green shadow moving down a hall. A moment of panic passed when he realized it was just servant sweeping. “Try nearly starving to death and we can talk about your suffering.”

She rounded on him. Her golden gaze narrowed, searching for something on his face. She seemed to find it, because she chuckled just once. She patted his scarred cheek, turning and continuing down the hall. “I would never be in that situation. And you should be thankful I will not allow you to be again. This is where you belong brother, just forget about all that other nonsense.”

He continued following her once more. Servants bowed respectfully as they passed, before moving back to their tasks. That sense of falsehood lingered in the back of his mind as they came upon the dinning hall. A pair of guards at the door pushed the door open, letting the prince and princess into the room. 

“Ah, and there are my children.” Father’s voice was like bitter honey to his ears. Zuko’s footsteps faltered when they entered into the dinning hall. His father was standing there, dawning robes of splendor and a glistening crown resting in his topknot. He was holding a goblet of something, flanked by the visiting governor and wife. But Zuko paid them no mind. His only focus was on his father. He’d been home only a week now, and still he could not face his father without those strange feelings itching away at his heart.

Fear was the common one. He’d felt fear of his father so long he was sure it was burned into his very bones. But that fear had grown. Grown to include an anger, a hate almost that was dangerous. He didn’t understand it. He had wanted nothing but to be home. To be welcomed back into his father’s court with forgiveness and love. And he had it – at least he thought he did. Three years he had done everything to return home and now that he was…. This week just felt hallow.

He’d been walking forward without realizing he’d been doing so. He’d been doing a lot of things without realizing it. The governor and wife gave a deep bow, offering the respect given to his statues. Zuko placed his hand in the sacred flame, inclining his torso slightly in a bow; deep enough to be respectful but stilted enough as to not abase himself. He seemed to have done well, as his father’s lips loosened from their tight frown.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Prince Zuko.” The Governor spoke; his voice was deep bellied, and joyous in tone. He was portly and short, much shorter than Zuko was. The man’s long hair was half up in a topknot, the rest laying down his back. His hairline had either reseeded swiftly, or he was just simply balding. His face was round and his eyes were sharp. He reminded Zuko of Uncle – a remembrance that left him sad, confused and with a headache throbbing at the front of his skull.

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well Governor Murai,” Zuko got composure of himself to respond. 

“I had heard you’d recently returned from travels,” the governor continued with a wide smile, “If you go about travels again, I do highly recommend you stop into Basai this time around. It is truly one of the few places across the sea that is worth a visit.”

His wife scoffed, placing a hand over her collar bone. “Nothing outside of the colonies is worth it over there. I cannot believe you two children traveled through the Earth Kingdom as you did. You are far braver than myself for doing so. And taking that dreadful city, the two of you.”

“It was barely even worth the time to do so,” Azula replied in an equally fake sugar tone. “Ba Sing Se pretty much opened their walls for me to walk right in. And I was lucky enough that Zuko was already there as well. The city was doomed to fall at that point.”

He hadn’t seen when the walls fell. They’d already been demolished when he’d woken up from what Azula had called a nasty head wound. He hadn’t been able to protest her words, as his head did truly throb as if he’d been struck quite hard and he remembered it just as she said; the tea shop, the catacombs dripping in green light, the angry yells of the waterbender and the smell of burnt flesh as the Avatar feel under the blast of flames. 

There was something more. There was the echo of a soft hand placed along the side of his scar, the offering of healing hanging in the air. The feeling of short arms wrapped tight around his waist, while large gray eyes shined up at him. A furious gaze of gold melted behind flames of blue and another golden gaze shimmering with pride. His head had throbbed when he tried to make sense of those strange moments and he’d quickly forgotten about them when his sister informed him that they were going home. Both of them. 

“Truly My Lord, you’re children are remarkable.” The governor’s wives voice brought him back from his thoughts. 

Father smirked, his gaze on Azula. “I am quite proud of them.”

The Governor chuckled, motioning across the room. “Well let’s hope some of that impressiveness rubs off on our own children. I must thank you two for offering your time to meet with my children. We do not get to leave the colony too often, so sadly this is the first time they are getting to experience the true majesty that the Fire Nation has to offer.”

“Happy to help.” The sugary sweet undertones to Azula’s voice were truly startling. “If you would excuse us father, Zuko and I wish to leave so we can introduce ourselves to them.”

Father waved them off, turning his gaze back onto the governor. “Now, tell me more of these rebels locations.” 

Azula dragged him off, muttering under her breath again once they leave the dinning hall. The children weren’t too far off, gathered in one of the gardens with a nanny watching over them. There were three of them; two twin boys around the age of ten and a girl closer to Azula’s age. The boys were moving through the courtyard, whacking at each other with thin sticks. The girl was at a picnic table, flipping through a book. The boys caught sight of them first, one of them accidentally smacking the other in the back of the head when he stopped engaging in the play fight.

“Hey!” The boy rubbed at the back of his head, glaring at his brother sharply before turning onto the newcomers. He cocked his head to the side, regarding them with a look of curiosity. “Are you guys the prince and princess?”

Azula nodded beside him, the action sending the two boys tumbling towards them; they crashed over each other, to be the first to reach them. Their light brown gaze roamed over the pair, before their gaze landed on Zuko’s scar. Their mouths opened wide, a bundle of words coming forward. 

“That’s a big scar!”

“How did you get it?”

“Does it hurt?”

“Can you see?”

“You can firebend right?”

“Can you show us some?”

“What’s your name?”

“Mines Roni.”

“I’m Riki.”

Zuko just stood there, staring down at the over energetic pair of boys. They were looking up at him in pure wonder, toothy grins directed at him. Another smiling face of a young boy flashed through Zuko’s mind; wide gray eyes shining brightly up at him. _“I knew it, Zuko. I knew we’d be friends.” ___

__The headache pinched the front of Zuko’s skull. He pressed the palm of his hand against the throbbing, trying to calm it as his eyes closed tight. A shimmer of bright green danced behind his closed lids before it went quiet._ _

__

\--

___“How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally. The Fire Nation took my mother from me.” ____ _

_____“I’m sorry… that’s something we have in common.” ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

\--

______“You could at least pretend to be listening.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zuko blinked, the bright sun burning the back of his gaze. He looked over, watching the way Mai leaned back to let the sun shine over her face. She had taken her hat off and let her hair down so the ends of it brushed against the sand. She was still wearing the skirt from the night before, but one of his shirts hung loosely off her shoulders, over one of her own. Her dark gaze trailed over to him, looking at him with an almost sad expression. “Disassociating again?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” Zuko pushed himself up from where he’d been laying in the sand, rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand. Little black spots danced in his vision for a moment or two before the brightly lit beach front shined around him. They were at the beach down by the old Ember Island house. He remembered the night before; the party, the fight, the arguments on the beach that left them all feeling just a little bit closer. They had decided to sleep on the beach that night, gathering a bunch of blankets from the house and making camp. “Where did Ty Lee and Azula go?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“They left an hour ago. Your sister was complaining about the lack of accommodations this beach front resort offers. They went out to find breakfast. Do you not remember this conversation?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zuko looked out across the waters, watching the way the waves were slowly crashing against the sands. “I think I’ve just been tired. Haven’t slept much since I’ve been back.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mai’s face softened. She reached out a hand, hesitating for a moment before placing it on his shoulder. “You’ve been blanking out quite often.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Haven’t noticed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mai’s hand moved off his shoulder. She stood, brushing the sand from her clothes. She slide his shirt from her shoulders, handing it back to him. “Come on. There’s a restaurant up the hill. I’m hungry and want breakfast.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zuko rose to his feet, brushing off the sand from his pants before slipping his shirt back on. He looked around at the half disrupted campsite, figuring that no one would show up at the private beach to bother it. A smile crossed his lips as he offered Mai his arm. They made their way up the beach, heading back towards where the town was._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know,” Mai spoke slowly, watching him with that uneasy gaze he wasn’t used to, “if something is bothering you, you can tell me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s nothing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mai pulled away slight; not enough to dislodge her arm, but enough to stare him in the face fully. “Did the entire night before not get through your head. Look Zuko… We’ve clearly got a few things to work through in this relationship. But I would hope you would talk to me if something was bothering you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zuko looked away from her, sighing heavily. “If I knew what was wrong, I’d tell you. I just… Something feels wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wrong. Like all of this… all of its a lie.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What is all of this?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“All of it.” Zuko stopped walking, their arms coming untangled. “Being here. Being home. It feels like something is wrong with it. And I know I shouldn’t be questioning it. I should be thankful to be home… but it seems like a mistake.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The pain was in his skull again. He pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead, blinking away the pain as flashes of green and blue tried to cross his mind. An echo traveled through his ears, _“you are making a mistake brother.” _____ _ _ _ _

________Mai’s smaller hand wrapped round his. Her thin, long fingers intertwined with his as she held them softly. “You’re where you belong. This is not a mistake. Believe me Zuko, this is where you are meant to be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zuko squeezed her hand, looking into her gaze. There was something buried behind her gaze but in that moment it didn’t matter. He took a deep breath, forcing a smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

\--

_________“I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle. But Zuko. Prince Zuko, you’re a lot of things but you’re not a traitor. Are you…? Its not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“The kind of redemption she offers is not for you.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Why don’t you let him decide, Uncle? I need you Zuko…. You will have your honor back. You will have Father’s love. You will have everything you want.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Zuko I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is you truly want.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“You are free to choose.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\--

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You’re aura has been really wonky recently.” Ty Lee was standing on her hands, balancing upright with one foot stretching forward. She held it there, as Zuko mirrored her movements and pressed his foot against hers. He didn’t remember how he’d been roped into doing yoga with her, but here they were in the palace courtyard, seeing how long they could stand on their hands. “And you’re chi is all kinds of knots.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You don’t say.” His eyes rolled as he spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ty Lee continued to stare at him, gaze narrowed in wonder. “I know you don’t believe in auras, even though they exists, and that’s fine. Each their own. But… you have been off these last few weeks. I’m worried about you. What’s up?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Zuko shifted his stance, trying to knock the cramp form his wrist. He looked at her face, finding those gray eyes boring into him. He had never paid her eyes much attention before, but now they captivated him. Their light shade was unseen within the Fire Nation. He’d only seen that shade of gray on one other person…._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Zuko! I’m so happy you’re with us.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The boy’s voice was drowned out by the rushing of fire through the air. Those gray eyes were wide as fire and lightening crashed around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Zuko tumbled forward, falling flat on his face. He laid there for a moment before pushing himself back to his feet, already pressing a hand to the side of his temple. Ty Lee gracefully righted herself, watching him with those sickening gray eyes. “You okay Zuko?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He stepped back, refusing to meet her gaze. “I’m fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ty Lee reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I think you need to talk to someone. These headaches can’t be good for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________There was a flutter of movement in the shadow. He caught it this time, watching the dark green figure slipping out of sight in a quick movement. There was a second figure on the roof, just barely noticed for a second. Zuko had gotten used to the Dai Li’s presence within the Fire Nation palace. Azula had brought a dozen of the most trusted members back with her as personal guards and a trophy of her triumph over the Earth Kingdom. Having them trail him was strange and unnerving. He got that feeling again of being in the cramped, dirty streets of the Lower Ring and trying to keep out of sight of the Cultural Keepers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I want him loyal to me. Not broken, but loyal.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The pain shot through his head again. He pressed a hand against his forehead, waving off Ty Lee as she reached for him. The Dai Li agent in the shadows moved to follow Zuko as he walked from the courtyard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\--

_______________________The caves were cold and wet. Those weird stones gave off a strange green light, illuminating the catacombs with an eerie light. There were scorch marks across the cave floor. One of which Zuko created himself. He stood their fists raised, hovering between his sister and the Avatar. Both of them looked at him. But their gazes couldn’t have been more different. Azula looked at him in irritation, clearly pissed about his hesitation. The Avatar looked at him in fear, resigned to the fact that Zuko was an enemy, but almost hoping otherwise. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Zuko’s chest rose and fell with his heavy breathes. He sent one blast of fire out, sealing his fate with that one action. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________“How dare you! You will pay for this Zuko.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\--

____________________________A scream tore through his lips, sending Zuko flying forward. He caught his breathes, stopping himself from sending a blast of fire that would have alighted the sheets he was tangled in. It took several deep breathes before he was able to get full reign of himself. He gripped the bedspread tightly, taking a quick look over his bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________There was a flurry of fabric outside his window. Zuko moved quickly, untangling himself from the bed sheets and rushing across the room. Clad only in a pair of loose pants, Zuko swung himself out the window, landing on the thin roof outside of it. He took off quickly, overtaking the man who’d been outside his window. The Dai Li agents may have perfected moving quickly and silently, but a much younger Zuko had made it an art of sneaking across these very roofs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He grabbed the agent’s collar, spinning him to slam the man’s back against the slanted roof. Zuko leaned over him, leveling a smoking fist inches from the man’s face. “Why are you following me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I’m not-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Don’t lie to me. You all have been stalking me since I got back. Why? What do you want? What does Azula want?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The Dai Li agent raised his hands in surrender. “We’re just keeping an eye.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Look, I don’t know. The Princess just asked that we kept an eye out in case-” The agent shut up quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“In case what?” Zuko pulled the man upwards, their noses inches from touching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The sound of footsteps on the roof caused Zuko to turn. He dropped the agent, raising his smoking fists to combat the new attacker. Four Dai Li agents stood before him. Before he could give another breath, a pair of stone cuffs shot from the side, encasing Zuko’s wrists. He landed on his side, struggling to release himself from the cuffs. One of the agents swept forward, grabbing the cuffs in his strong grip. Zuko opened his mouth to say something most likely volgur and stupid, but was cut off by a stone glove slamming into his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Black spots crossed over his gaze before the darkness took over completely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________A soft green glow moved through the darkness. A voice as solid as stone moved through his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\--

_____________________________Fire overtook the catacombs in smothering waves. Zuko’s back was pressed against the Katara’s, their elements colliding into blinding steam as the struck down the surrounding Dai Li agents. They moved quickly, protecting the others as they made their way across the cave towards the Avatar. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________The catacombs shifted, the flames leaving Zuko’s fists now leveling towards the waterbender. He didn’t know her name now, just knew her as the enemy. She held her own against his flames, snarling insults at him as they clashed. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________The green light blinded him again, and he stood beside Katara. He held her arm, helping her stand as she cradled the Avatar’s body. There was smoke billowing from his back from where the lightening had erupted from. She looked at him, blue eyes shimmering in anger and fear. “Zuko! We need to go!” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________He stood beside Azula, fire from his hand shooting out towards the Avatar. The boy barely blocked the assault, tumbling into the river and submerging under the waves. He climbed from the water, body bruises and bleeding. A glow began to erupt over his tattoos as he slowly rose into the air. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________The green glowing rocks pulsated with an intensity that caused Zuko to shield his gaze. Voices echoed around him, digging into his already throbbing skull. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________“Aang’s hurt. We need to go now.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________“You would side with them Zuko! Side against me!” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________“Hey Zuko! So are we friends now? Cause I really want to be.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________“Father will be displeased with this betrayal.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________“I am so proud of you my nephew.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________“Father will be delighted when we return home.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________“Don’t fight it Zuko.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________“Just watch the light Prince Zuko.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________“You belong here….” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\--

________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Zuko awoke as the sun rose in the sky. A creak escaped his body as Zuko rolled a knot from his shoulder. He was sore, feeling like he’d been thrown off a building. Rising from his feet, he crossed the room only to stop sharply at the sight of himself in the mirror. There was a heavy bruise embedded around his unmarked eye. Another bruise was along his jaw line and a third disappearing into his hairline. He’d been punched. And punched hard. Pressing a hand over the bruise on his forehead, he hissed at the pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________He thought back to the night before, trying to figure out what had led to such injuries. He remembered waking in the middle of the night and flinging himself out his window after someone watching him. He was blank after that. Just a sheet of darkness and head pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Tearing his gaze from the mirror, Zuko crossed the room as a knock tapped against his door. He opened it slowly, coming to face a thin male servant. The man was holding a bundle of clothes, rising them slightly. “May I change your sheets, sir. Help you prepare for the day?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Zuko opened his mouth to send the man off before sighing. He hated having someone under foot trying to take care of his every whim. It made him feel extremely uncomfortable but he didn’t have much of a choice this morning. His shoulder was killing him and he doubted he’d be able to set his hair into a suitable top knot with it acting as such. So he waved the man in, shutting the door behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________The servant moved quickly, removing the sweat stained sheet and blankets from Zuko’s bed and beginning to place a fresh sheet onto it. Zuko slipped away into the adjacent bathroom, quickly dealing with his morning business and changing into a fresh pair of undergarments and pants. He was sliding a clean tunic over his torso, tying it loosely around his waist as he reentered the bedroom. The servant had replaced the bed set already, and was already standing behind a chair with a brush in his hand. Zuko let a heavy sigh escape his lips, setting himself in the chair and sitting still as the man ran the brush through his knotted hair. Zuko had to admit it felt nice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Or at least it felt nice until the man caught a rather rough knot and ripped at it a bit too roughly. Zuko let a hiss escape his lip as the skin around his bruise was pulled at. The man stepped back, holding the brush loosely in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“I am so sorry my prince. Please, forgive me my mistake.” The man’s voice was hastily given and shaky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Zuko looked back, feeling his shoulders sag at the sight on the man. He was on his knees, kowtowed fully with his forehead pressed into the ground. His shoulder’s shook roughly. Zuko let a sigh escape his lips, fighting the sickness growing in his throat. He turned back around in the chair. “It was an honest mistake. Please, continue.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________There was a moment of absolute silence. After several breathes, the sounds of movement began to rustle. The man rose to his feet, slowly coming back behind the prince. He put the brush back in his hair, moving it through even slower. Zuko could feel the way the man’s hands shook as he created the topknot and slide the crown into place. When it was done, the man stepped back. Zuko rose slowly, grimacing at the tightness in his shoulder. He checked himself over in the mirror, motioning for one of the outer robes. The servant gave it to him, helping to secure the ties. He opted out of the decorative armor, knowing his shoulders would protest the extra weight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“You are dismissed, thank you.” Zuko waved off the servant. The man bowed, scrambling to politely leave the room. Once alone, Zuko took another look at himself at the mirror. The bruises weren’t the worst he’d lived through, but he still looked rough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________From the corner of the mirror, he caught sight of green in the mirror. He stopped himself from throwing himself out the window after the shadow. Instead he left his room through the door, marching his way towards the dinning hall. Azula was already seated at the table, prying a bun apart between her sharp nails. Ty Lee sat beside her, half asleep over a bowl of fruit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“What happened last night?” Zuko asked, crossing the room to stand opposite the table from his sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Azula looked up, raising a brow before placing her steamed bun onto her plate. “Well you did a number on yourself. I’m not surprised you don’t remember. It was a pretty nasty fall.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“A fall?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“Yes, a fall. You apparently got spooked last night thinking something was outside your window and you jumped out of it. It had just rained and you slipped and fell. A guard was quite startled when you fell from the sky onto him.” There was nothing in her voice or face that would lead him to think she was lying. But there was something, a flash of green that caused him to find flaw. The headache was beginning to pulse again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“You really should stop getting hurt,” Ty Lee spoke half asleep. “You’re gonna pop that vein in your forehead if you’re not careful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Zuko watched the two of them, searching for whatever piece of the puzzle he was missing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Azula stood, leveling him a quick smirk. “I’m afraid I must leave you two. I have a meeting to attend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“A meeting? I didn’t know there was a meeting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Azula patted his shoulder before sidestepping him. “It’s not one you need to worry yourself over. Just finishing up some formalities for tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“This about the eclipse? Will father be there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________She stopped, tossing a sly smile at him over her shoulder. “Yes it is. And of course he will be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________His hand clenched into a tight first. “Shouldn’t I be there? I’m the Crown Prince. I belong at the meeting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Azula turned fully, her eyes rolling quite dramatically. There was something in her gaze; the dark glint that offered nothing but worry. She shrugged, placing her hands on her hips. “You’re right. You do _belong _at the meeting. I’m sure father will completely agree that it’s where you _belong.” _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________There was something in her words that sent a shiver down his spine. The pounding in his head started up again, a pain that almost made him sick. His eyes closed, as he pressed his hand against the throbbing pain. The throbbing began to fade. When he opened his gaze, Azula was already gone. He blinked rapidly, looking around the room. Ty Lee was still sitting at the table, rolling a grape between her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________He asked, “where did Azula go?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Ty Lee looked up. Her expression was sad, haunting in those soft gray eyes. “She left like five minutes ago. You’ve just been standing there. You do it a lot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Zuko blinked at her. He sat across the table from her, pulling an apple from the bowl at the center of the table. He held the fruit in his hands, rolling it over slowly. “Is there a reason I’m not at this meeting?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Ty Lee perked up suddenly. She blinked rapidly, climbing to her feet. “I’m sure Azula will let you know when you gets back. It’s not my place to talk about things.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________With that, Ty Lee cartwheeled from the room, leaving Zuko alone with his thoughts. This wasn’t the first meeting he had missed. After his arrival home, after being reinstated as the Crown Prince, Zuko had almost been involved with nothing. Father had welcomed him home, and then sent him off until he needed some minor task completed. There had been meetings since his returns. Meetings he had not been invited to. Meetings Azula had been._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________He bit into the apple, glancing out the window at the courtyard. The sound of the turtleducks quacking danced through the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\--

____________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________Uncle’s hand was on his cheek, checking over a bruise forming along his forehead. He smiled at his nephew, his gaze shinning brightly. “I am so proud of you Zuko. I have never doubted in you.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________“Oh, Uncle. That must be a lie. We’ve all doubted Zuko’s abilities. And rightfully so.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\--

________________________________________________________________They were sheltered off into various bunkers. Zuko didn’t remember being taken into his room. There was a lot of little moments he hadn’t remembered. Random events lost to a pain coursing through his forehead. However it had happened, Zuko was here now, sitting in some small metal room buried deep under the volcano. It was a decently sized room, and he had been able to bring several book down with him, but despite the comfort, it felt strangely like a prison. The metal door had been locked after he entered (“It’s for your own safety Zuzu. In case someone gets down here”) and he knew several Dai Li agents remained outside in the hall. The precautions made sense at first thought. But there was something nagging at him. Something that told him all of this was meant more to keep him at bay than to keep others out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________A commotion drew his attention from the book he’d been reading. He closed the pages, rising from the desk to face the metal door. There was the sound of a body impacting against the wall. A flame tried to call at his knuckles, but it died quickly. The eclipse he realized, his firebending was gone. He reached for his swords, and stopped. He hadn’t been able to bring them down. He hadn’t touched a set since Ba Sing Se. He hadn’t even thought of his swords until that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________Metal screamed in the air. Zuko could only stand there, watching his horror and fascination as the metal door crumbled. There was a tiny girl standing in the door way, picking metal from around her fingers. “Found you Sparky.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________Zuko opened his mouth to question the girl, but stopped. From beside her, Uncle slide into the room. He was different than Zuko last remembered. The green robes had been replaced with familiar red armor and his hair was properly trimmed. There were bags under his eyes and he looked absolutely shattered. When his gaze landed on Zuko, a life began to spark inside his eyes. He entered the room, moving quickly towards Zuko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________“I’m sorry.” Zuko pleaded, stepping backwards. The image of Uncle’s angry face had been burned into his mind since he’d awoken in Ba Sing Se as a hero in his countries eyes. “I am so sorry Uncle. I don’t… I don’t know why...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________Uncle embraced him tightly. “I am the one who is sorry. I never should have taken my eyes off you. I never should have let her get her hands on you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________Zuko pushed back, unable to fully remove himself from the man’s grasp. “Why are you sorry? I betrayed you. I turned my back on you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________Uncle’s gaze melted into confusion. “Zuko, what are you talking about?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________“Ba Sing Se. I turned against you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________“He really thinks that.” The little girl was beside Zuko, roaming him over. Her pale gaze looked him over. “Azula brought the Dai Li with her. Maybe she messed with his mind. Katara can fix it, she’s done it before.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________Uncle’s hand touched Zuko’s scarred cheek. “Zuko, I need you to know that I love you. And I am so proud of you. Never doubt that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________The tears feel heavily down Zuko’s face. The pain in his head was growing again, spots of black and green forming behind his eyes. He threw himself into his Uncle’s embrace, holding tight while he cried onto the man’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

“So this might hurt. And I’m sorry.” The waterbender’s voice was behind him. Zuko sat perfectly still in the chair, trying not to twitch with all eyes on him. The Avatar and his companions stood around him, all eagerly watching. He had been alarmed whenever the Avatar had flown down the bunker hall, crashing into Zuko’s arms and mumbling about how he was so thankful the prince wasn’t dead. The excitement had been short lived whenever the sounds of fire blasts trailed behind them and they’d been forced to flee as the eclipse came to a close.

Their invasion had failed. The Fire Nation had been far too prepared for the forces heading their way. Zuko had been dragged along with the group, shoved aboard the bison that would take the youngest members of the group to safety. Most of the force was left behind to be arrested. Uncle had been left. He had promised Zuko that they would find one another again when they’d been forced to separate. He had placed a Pai Sho piece into Zuko’s hand, kissed his forehead, and told Zuko how proud he was of the man his nephew had become. And then Iroh had been seperated from him by a dozen Imperial Guards.

Zuko sighed, closing his eyes. “Just do it. I need to know.”

The water along his temples was cold. It took only a second, before a blinding pain pressed over Zuko’s skull. His vision went white and then green.

_The caves were cold and wet. Those weird stones gave off a strange green light, illuminating the catacombs with an eerie light. There were scorch marks across the cave floor. One of which Zuko created himself. He stood their fists raised, hovering between his sister and the Avatar. Both of them looked at him. But their gazes couldn’t have been more different. Azula looked at him in irritation, clearly pissed about his hesitation. The Avatar looked at him in fear, resigned to the fact that Zuko was an enemy, but almost hoping otherwise. Zuko’s chest rose and fell with his heavy breathes. He sent one blast of fire out, sealing his fate with that one action as it was hurled at his sister. She blocked it easily, snarling deeply at the assault. Her golden gaze went cold. “You are making a mistake brother.” ___

___Zuko steeled himself, keeping his stance firm. “I don’t think I am.” ____ _

_____“Alright! Go Zuko!” The Avatar cheered, sending a blast of air to topple three Dai Li agents into the river. He shot another blast at her, dodging a stone thrown by one of the Dai Li agents. The place was chaos. Dai Li agents were everywhere, throwing heavy stones in a rapid assault against the trio. Zuko had been forced towards the center of the cave, his back pressed against the waterbenders. ____ _ _ _

_______“I’m glad you’re on our side, Zuko.” She smiled at him as their whips of fire and water cut through the advancing enemy. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Ya well,” Zuko threw her a quick glance, “I’m not doing it for you.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Whatever your reason, I’m still glad you aren’t the enemy anymore. You are to tiring to fight all the time.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________They were separated from one another. Zuko found himself shortly after being herded towards the Avatar. The boy was ecstatic when he and Zuko ended up beside each other. “I knew it Zuko. I knew we would be friends.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Zuko didn’t want to crush the boy’s hopes of friendship. Following Uncle’s lead, making the decision to not become his sister’s pawn, committing treason was one thing. Befriending the annoying little weirdo who had evaded him all these months was another. But looking into those wide gray eyes, tinging with hope and innocence, Zuko couldn’t bring himself to crush the boy’s feelings. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“You would side with them Zuko!” Azula’s voice tore through the caves as she pushed her way through the wall of Dai Li agents. “You would side against me! I will make sure you suffer for this.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Katara broke from the other side, coming to stand between Zuko and Aang. She stepped forward, placing herself between the siblings. “You don’t get to touch him. He’s not yours.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Yours. Oh no, you little peasant. Zuko is mine. He will always be mine. I will make sure of that.” Lightening cracked through Azula’s fingers. It rippled through the air, sending the trio rolling in opposite directions to avoid it. Dai Li agents swarmed Zuko, piling on top of him in an attempt to hold him down. He fought against it, but they held him tight, keeping him kneeling on the cave floor. He looked around, finding Katara standing in the center of twenty agents. Aang’s face had dropped completely. He made eye contact with Zuko, before encasing himself in a raccoon on those weird glowing crystals. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Father will be displeased with this betrayal.” Azula turned to him. Her gaze was darker than he had ever seen. “I offered you everything. The chance to go home. Our father’s acceptance. Your honor. And you throw it all in my face.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“Uncle was right.” Zuko struggled against the grip holding him tight. “That’s not the way I want it.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________The ground shifted. All eyes went to the mass of light shooting through the cave. The Avatar was rising, a glow overtaking his body. In that moment, Zuko was sure the fight was over. He had seen the might of the Avatar before. It wasn’t something one could easily fight against. So Azula didn’t fight. Her lightening cracked through the air, hitting the child violently. The air stilled as the boy began to fall. A wave crashed over the cave, Katara riding on top of it. Most of the agents were washed away with it, and the distraction was all it took for Zuko to break free. He rushed forward, shoving Azula to the side to get to the others. Katara held the Avatar against her chest, fighting tears building in her eyes. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Zuko looked over the badly injured boy. “Aang’s hurt. We need to go now.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Katara looked up at him, steeling herself from the tears embedded in her gaze. She did something Zuko didn’t expect, and that was to hand the unconscious boy over to him. “The waterfall.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________They rose, facing Azula and the thirty something Dai Li agents moving slowly towards them. A fire blast shot from the side. Uncle appeared, placing himself between the enemies. He looked over his shoulder at Zuko, smiling. “I am so proud of you my nephew. Go. I will follow.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________He wanted to protest, but Katara was already dragging him back. She wrapped herself around his side, securing the three of them. Zuko could only watch with baited breathes as Uncle’s fire shot across the cave towards the attacking agents. The waterfall morphed around them, Katara using it to propel themselves up. Zuko held the Avatar tight against his chest until they found themselves finally out of the cave system. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“Hey Zuko,” Aang’s drozy voice drifted up from where Zuko was holding him. The boy’s gray eyes were only partially opened, rolling back into his head. “So are we friends now? Cause I really want to be.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________The boy’s eyes closed again. Katara was pulling him up, leading him towards where the bison was waiting. There were already a few people crowded around it, including a very well dressed man and a bear sitting in the saddle. “Come on Zuko. We need to go.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________They ran. A mere few feet from the bison, Zuko’s ankle was suddenly stuck. He tripped, sending the Avatar flying through the air. The Water Tribe boy sprinted forward, picking Aang up and craddling him against his chest. He turned, holding him tight as the little girl stomped her foot into the ground, sending the earth up to level them with the saddle. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Zuko looked down, finding one of those stone gloves wrapped around his ankle. He placed his hands around it, sending a sudden wave of heat into the stone so it would crumble. He scrambled to his feet, trying to make the last few feet to the bison. Katara was in the saddle with the others, reaching a hand out to him. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________The ground shock as Dai Li agents sprang from the underground. There were about twenty of them. They shot their stone gloves forward, several of them hitting against the side of the bison causing it to howl in pain. Thankfully none of them were able to hit those in the saddle. The bison tried to rise in hopes of avoiding another assault. Its front paw was trapped in a thick stone cuff holding it to the ground. In a moment that had no thought to it, Zuko moved towards the cuff. He concentrated his fire blast, letting it sink into the stone cuff to shatter it. Several of the bison’s fur strands were singed by the flames. It began to rise into the air, but stayed hovering waiting for him. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________“Zuko, let’s go!” Katara reached out a hand for him. Zuko reached out, fingers inches from one another. From the corner of his gaze, he saw Azula walking towards them. The air was itched by the lightening cackling against her fingers. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________Zuko made his decision. He remembered the bison’s aversion to flames when Zuko had tried to melt the metal cuff that had kept the beast trapped under that Dai Li lake. He kept his flame cold, and aimed it at the bison. It didn’t touch him, but passed dangerously close to the creature’s face. It howled, taking off instantly into the night sky. Azula’s lightening just barely missed hitting it. Zuko stood there, watching the Dai Li agents close around him. A slow clap turned him around to face Azula. She was walking slowly towards him, like a predator who wanted to soak the taste of fear into its prey. “You really are an idiot Zuzu.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________“Probably.” Zuko moved to attack. One of the Dai Li agents shot a rock forward, slamming it violently into the back of Zuko’s head. The prince was able to stand for just one moment more before he fell forward. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________The green light rolled slowly around the room. Zuko fought against the cuffs holding his arms to the chair, the one holding his head still, and the strange metal contraptions that forced his eyes open. He was muzzled, his screams of rage trapped behind the metal. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________“Don’t fight it Zuko. This is a mercy I am giving you.” Azula was in the room, the green light bouncing off her green dress. It cast dark shadows, highlighting the sharp glint to her golden gaze. “Father will be delighted when we return home with news of our triumph. I have taken Ba Sing Se in Fire Lord Ozai’s name. And his son has killed the greatest enemy of the Fire Nation, the Avatar.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________Zuko stopped fighting, watching her carefully. She seemed to understand his confusion. “The Dai Li have a rather nifty trick to keep their populace under control. A form of brainwashing. You made a mistake today brother, but I will correct it. As far as anyone will be concerned, you will be a hero.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________He watched her carefully, still not understanding why should would do this. “You are my brother, Zuko. Despite everything that has happened, we are family. And I want you home with me. And I will do whatever it takes to bring you home.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________Zuko started shouting behind the steel. They removed it a moment, allowing him to breath fully. “This won’t work. I’ll figure it out.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________Azula took the muzzle, securing it back onto his face. “Oh Zuzu, I don’t worry about that. You’re a bit of an idiot. Now, I want him loyal to me. Not broken, just loyal. Can you do that.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________“Yes, your highness.” The Dai Li agent responded. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________Azula nodded, looking over him sadly. The expression was replaced with her usual emotionless stare a moment later. “You are going home, brother. I will take you back where you belong.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________With that, Azula left the room leaving just the two of them. The little green light that had been lazily trailing around the walls began to speed up until a constant green blur. Zuko tried to keep his gaze from it, but he couldn’t. Green became almost all he could see. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________“Just watch the light Prince Zuko.” The Dai Li agent’s voice turned through his ears. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________Zuko’s gaze snapped open. The blurs of black and green in his vision were gone. As was the near constant throbbing pain in his forehead. He sat there in a crumbling Air Temple, surrounded by people who had once been his enemy, and tried to finish picking through the two entire different memories that resided in his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
